The Innocence of Children
by Flyer-2100
Summary: Chapter 3: Allen sees his boyfriend snickering, what could he possibly be looking at on the computer? Allen-16 Kanda-19
1. Tyki is Accused

"Wait a minute Tyki!" A nine year old with flaming red hair and an eye patch on his right eye called jovially to his awaiting friend. The boy, Lavi, was wearing his black and white private school uniform with the jacket unbuttoned and his white dress shirt un-tucked; the red head was never one for neatness in clothing.

"Oh? What is it Bunny-Chan?" The Portuguese eighteen year old said in mild interest. Even though the small child knew that Millennium High School let their students out a half hour after Black Order Private Academy did, the boy waited for his favorite high schooler every day; Tyki never saw the boy until he was halfway to the end of the block.

"I'm not a bunny!" The young boy replied hotly while Tyki laughed at his pout. Lavi soon recovered for he knew his news was more important than a petty squabble about nicknames. "So, guess what Tyki?"

The teen smiled. Lavi was so simplistic, that's why the raven haired teen loved him. "Hm? What is it?"

"General Cross said you were a Pedophile and he smiled when he said it!" Tyki would've ended up face first into a pole due to shock had Lavi not been tugging at his hand.

"Oh?" The teen asked nervously. "Do you know what Pedophile means?" He was afraid of the answer he would get.

"Of course! I asked General Tiedoll when I was at Yu-Chan's house! He said that it meant that a person loved a younger person lots and that he would take care of that younger person!" Tyki really did run into a pole at the answer the smaller boy gave him.

'I swear Tiedoll is an innocent virgin who shields himself in the care of some weirdo Religionist.' The teen thought exasperatedly while rubbing the sore spot between his eyes. He looked at the glowing nine year old and sighed. "Bunny-Chan, that's not what Pedophile means. Also, never say it out loud unless your being taken by someone you don't know." Tyki tried desperately to convince the younger boy.

"What? Then what does it really mean Tyki? You know lots of stuff! Your way older than me!" The red head put on his best puppy eyes; Tyki would've given in had he not been in the situation he was.

"How about I tell you when your 10 okay? That's only about eight months away alright?" The teen tried again.

Lavi pouted once again and crossed his short arms. He looked stubbornly at Tyki, who in turn was taken aback by the spark his one good emerald eye gave off. "Fine then, I'll just go ask Daisya." The boy huffed and headed in the opposite direction, towards General Tiedolls house.

Tyki panicked internally at the boys claim. He ran, took the boys waist and hauled him over his shoulders, and started walking back towards his house. "No way. I will tell you in a way you will understand fully and not have to get corrupted by that idiot of a Lecher." His sweet voice weighed down with determination.

On Tyki's back, where Lavi's upper half resided upside down, the red head silently cheered to himself. 'Yes! Victory!'

The puppy eyes worked every time.


	2. A Lotus Encounter

Allen's white hair was matted in mud by the time the two older boys walked away. He had not cried not screamed when the two had beat him brutally for looking so different. Of courser it wasn't his fault. His white hair was natural, his pentacle shaped birthmark was not a scar or a brand of ownership to some kind of Brothel, and his arm certainly wasn't his fault. Some gang members had taken him as a child and permanently died his arm a deep red black and embedded some kind of jewel like cross into he back of his hand.

All in all, his life sucked.

Of course Allen had know this and accepted this until a young boy, a little older than the eight year old himself, walked up and offered his hand to little Allen. The white haired child looked up to the owner of the hand and gasped. The owner was cute to say the least, what with his deep, black-blue hair that hung to his mid back, his even deeper cobalt eyes that looked like rippling pools; Allen couldn't believe such an angel existed!

"Get up." The soft but demanding voice of the older child sounded in Allen's mind like a very loving rule. The boys wide and tear filled mercury eyes squinted slightly as he grabbed the older boys tanned hand, the white haired boy noticed the distinct contrast in ethnicity's by the color of skin. His was a creamy, milk tone, the other boys was a sweet, sun kissed tan. The older boy was Asian, that much was clear to the young Brit. Allen tried to choke out a thank you to the taller of the two, just like Mana had taught him to do, but the other just nodded in return. "Your welcome. Now come with me, okay?"

Allen nodded slightly, unsure of what was going to happen. The older boy started to tug lightly on the white haired boys small, thin arm until he started walking unsteadily in an unknown direction; oh good Lord please let this older boy be trustworthy.

_0.0_

Allen could only stare as he was led towards a huge mansion, one like the others he had only seen in magazine's he had lifted from the small general store on the corner. The dark haired boy, whom Allen still had no name for, turned his head to face the heart shaped one of the white haired boy, except instead of a gaping expression, he had one of slight irritation.

"Please stop that. My foster brothers will think I've brought someone over to gloat." Allen immediately shut his hanging jaw and nodded firmly, making the other boy chuckle under his breath. The shorter of the two had to admit, this Asian boy had a very radiant smile when he did so.

'Almost like what Mana had said about mine…though there really isn't anything to it anymore.' Allen bitterly thought as he passed an open water garden. He halted to a complete stop, almost knocking the older of the two over in the process. The white haired Brit stared at the beautiful Lotus flowers sitting in the middle of the murky water some weren't blooming, and some were too dark to be considered healthy, but their color was almost as radiant as the older boy's smile had been.

"Do you know about the Lotus?" The Asian boy inquired lightly. Allen shook his head 'no' in response. The older boy turned his face and let a somber expression come into the young but sharp features. "It stays as a bud until one day, when it decides to become mature, it blooms a beautiful rose color and stays that way for only a brief time. After that, it wilts and becomes a bud again, then it waits for the right moment and blooms for the second and final time; it's a very long bloom on the second try. Those ones that are wilting, they were here before I came, so I would guess they're very old, but that one in teh middle, the one surrounded by all those lily pads, it just bloomed yesterday."

Allen looked in wonder at the pink flowers. From that day, he would always love the Lotus, or, in it's less elegant calling, the Water Lily.

_0.0_

"You know, Yuu, I've often considered you to be like a Lotus. You bloomed for a brief period when we were little, when we first met. But then you moved and you wilted all the way to a bud. Your shell came back and you just crawled straight to the middle of it." Allen chuckled at the look he was getting from his husband; dark, cobalt orbs looked incredulously at the white haired young man before him. "But then, when we met up again in high school, you came back to your old self. You were pleasant and quiet, but loving and sweet, just like when we were small."

Yuu stared at the mercury orbs looking back at him and suddenly lunged forward, wrapping his white haired husband in a firm, tender embrace. "You know more about the Lotus than you do yourself, Allen."


	3. Squirrel Song

There was a small bark of laughter heard from somewhere in the small apartment as a white haired teen snapped his head in the direction of the only other room beside the bathroom. He set down his silver laptop, covered in musical and circus stickers, and got to his feet from the bed he shared with his boyfriend, Kanda Yu.

Allen Walker, the white haired teen, silently opened and exited the bedrooms door and walked into the living room only to be met with a silently snickering Kanda. Allen gaped until the song Kanda was listening to was done and the navy haired teen looked over his shoulder at the younger of the two. Indignant confusion crossed his tanned features as he demanded,

"What?" There was a defensive edge to the teens voice. Allen couldn't get his bulging eyes to become smaller while he only made a noise that simply said 'Holy shit.'

"You….were s-snickering…Kanda is there something wrong with you? Or did you find a video of torturing Lavi on YouTube?" His childish voice was hoping for the latter, as that would be the only explanation besides Komui tampering with his boyfriends head.

Kanda's eyes roamed the teens body in answer while Allen was silently reminded that he hadn't gotten dressed properly that morning. He only had on his loose pajama pants that hung dangerously low on his waist. His snow white haire was disheveled and strewn about like a bowl of whipped meringue while he still had the earing cuff from the night before in. Allen blushed profusely and tried to get his boyfriend to answer.

"K-kanda, answer me!" he tried being assertive, "What were you laughing at?" the mercury eyed teens blush didn't die down as Kanda closed his black laptop, which he'd affectionately named 'Mugen,' and stood to look at the teen hungrily.

"It's nothing you need to worry about, Moyashi." Cobalt eyes were alight with lust as the navy haired teen grabbed Allen by the waist and took a very willing teen back down the small hallway. All cares, from then till the night when he woke up incredibly sore from release so many times, flew from the white haired teens mind when he heard the door open and he was tossed onto the bed he'd earlier occupied.

_0.0_

Allen's eyes slowly opened to a very dark room with only the light from the couples shared alarm clock glowing dimly. He blinked and adjusted his eyes to the darkness when he felt a warm presence around him.

Allen smiled.

His boyfriend may be a horny bastard but he was very loving. Ultimately though, Allen's curiosity came back to him from earlier that morning.

What had Kanda been laughing at?

Quietly, Allen started on working his way out of his boyfriend's arms, but the grip around him only tightened.

"Kanda, come on…I need to use the bathroom." He lied through his teeth. Grumbling was heard from behind his head but the grip on him loosened enough for the white haired teen to slip through.

Once off the bed he silently walked through the small living space, naked no less, and sat down on the leather futon the two referred to as a couch. 'Mugen' sat right where the navy haired teen had left it as Allen opened the screen.

Staring back at the white haired teen was a squirrel. With glasses.

"What in the hell…?" was his inaudible voice. Earbuds, which had been cast aside while thinking Allen was asleep earlier in the morning, were plugged into the small jack so as not to wake the sleeping Kanda. Allen clicked replay on the YouTube video and he was suddenly met with shattering about pills, getting high, and Canada's drugs were cheaper than America's.

The squirrel with glasses was singing and Allen couldn't stop the small snickers from escaping his mouth.

"Squirrel Song VI with Pilz-E…well I can't blame Yuu for laughing. This is pure crack!" Allen exclaimed in hushed voice.

"That's the only way I would even think of laughing at it Moyashi." Allen whirled around to face his sleeping companion who, also stark naked, had wore a smirk on his tired features. Mercury eyes looked slightly embarrassed as Allen closed the laptop and sat up with an ink-stained hand scratching the back of his head.

"Eheh…uh…"

"Bed. Now." Was Kanda's only response as Allen started heading toward the bedroom.

"Yes mother…" Allen said cutely under his breath.

"Eh?"

"Nothing, nothing.


End file.
